


La felicità all'improvviso!

by F9v5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, season 2 episode 10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F9v5/pseuds/F9v5
Summary: -Mi concedereste questo ballo, principessa?-Pacifica temette di essere arrossita nel sentire quelle parole; sinceramente, non credeva che uno come Dipper Pines potesse essere così galante.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	La felicità all'improvviso!

-Mi concedereste questo ballo, principessa?-

Pacifica temette di essere arrossita nel sentire quelle parole; sinceramente, non credeva che uno come Dipper Pines potesse essere così galante.

Osservò per alcuni secondi la mano che le stava porgendo e il leggero e goffo inchino che questi aveva assunto per darsi l’aria del galantuomo.

La ragazza sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso fintamente altezzoso e accettò.

-Solo perché stasera ci hai aiutati con quello spettro. Considerati fortunato, Pines, di solito non mi accompagno a gente come te.-

-Grazie per aver concesso a quest’umile paesano un tale onore.- rise leggermente, ringraziandola per avergli retto il gioco.

Dipper le cinse timidamente un fianco con una mano e intrecciò l’altra con la sua, Pacifica capì che qualcosa era accaduto sin dal momento in cui cominciarono a muovere i primi passi.

Non sentiva il chiacchierio misto degli altri invitati e non sentiva gli improperi di suo padre per le impronte di fango che le loro scarpe stavano lasciando sulla scintillante moquette, sentiva solo il suo cuore batterle selvaggiamente nel petto; tutto merito di quell'insolito cacciatore di misteri che in quel momento si stava sforzando di non calpestarle i piedi con la sua adorabile goffaggine.

Sorrise; per la prima volta, sentì di essere felice.


End file.
